Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices with imagers.
Background Art
Portable electronic devices are continually becoming more advanced. Simple cellular telephones with 12-digit keypads have evolved into “smart” devices with sophisticated touch-sensitive screens. These smart devices are capable of not only making telephone calls, but also of sending and receiving text and multimedia messages, surfing the Internet, taking pictures, and watching videos, just to name a few of their many features. It would be advantageous to have methods and systems that made using such devices simpler.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.